Evil Angel
by MaddHatta21
Summary: Harutobi,Shina was a normal human girl, that is before her world was destroyed by a demon assassin in her lust for revenge, Shina discovers that there is more to her past than she thought.She's in over her head, and sadly, so are the Spirit Detectives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's been awhile but here's my latest attempt at fanfiction! If you aren't up for a fast paced, off the wall adventure then you're reading the wrong story!

Evil Angel

Chapter one: I will not Bow

Kuwabara Residence

Christmas 1996

Two excited children have just opened their gifts under the watchful eyes of their parents and older siblings.

"Kazuma! Look what I got! It's a real live kitten!" A genuinely excited female squeals at her best friend.

Kazuma Kuwabara, laughed "Yeah big sister said you like kittens so we got you one I saved up for a whole WEEK!"

The girl tackled Kazuma in a happy hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! Did you open your present Kazuma-kun?"

The carrot-top looked around, finding the last unopened present, "This one?"

The girl nodded solomnly, "but you gotta promise..." she whispered seriously "that you won't lose it kay?"

Kazuma blinked at the girl, then a grin spread across his face "Okay! Can I open it now?!" The girl nodded and Kazuma ripped the wrapping paper to shreds.

"What is it?" he whispered curiously to the girl, she beamed at him "It's a magic crystal."

Kazuma's eyes widened, "really?"

"Yeah! Come on I'll show you."

The two children ran outside and into the snow covered yard where the girl turned to face her friend, taking the blue crystal from his hands.

"You hold it to the sun like this..." blue light shone all around the children as the sunlight bounced off the surfaces of the crystal.

"It eats all your sad feelings... so when I go away you won't be sad..."

Kazuma's face fell as she brought up this predicament.

"But then you'll be sad..."

The girl simply smiled at Kazuma, "No I won't be sad cause I'll remember that we're under the same sky, besides... I gotta go on all sorts of adventures so I can tell you about them when I get back! I'll be too busy fighting dragons to be sad!"

"Shina! Say goodbye to Kazuma! We're going to be late!" The girl's mother called from the back door.

"Alright then! I won't be sad either! I'll go on my own adventures and tell YOU all my brave deeds when you get back okay Shina?!" Kazuma said excitedly.

"Okay!" The girl replied happily.

The two performed their secret handshake, "For honor!" The girl squealed barely above a whisper.

"For pretty girls and kindness!" Kazuma responded.

"I'll see you under a clear blue sky!" the two shouted together.

"Shina! Come on sweetie! It's time to go!"

Shina gave her friend one final hug before setting off after her mother with a large grin "become a great warrior okay Kazuma?!" She shouted back waving wildly to him.

"Yeah! I will! Kill a dragon for me in America kay Shina?!"

The girl laughed, "you bet!"

_**12 years later....**_

Eighteen year old Shina Kirashima, stepped off the plane in a huff. Her heavy combat boots hardly made a sound as she shoved her way through the crowded airport to the entrance. She only carried a solid black bookbag, filled to the brim with knives and projectiles, she'd managed to sneak past airport security both in America, and in Japan. Other than that the bag contained Two solid black outfits, a few feminine necessities, and a few various colored yo-yos.

Her first order of business was to find a decent place to stay, after that she could really get down to business, she'd been itching to try out her new weapon, and this assasination would be the perfect opportunity.

She had been waiting a long time for this trip, eleven years to be exact, and eleven years was a long time to wait when she thought of vengence with every breath she took.

She would find the man with the tattered wings; and when she did-

The thought was cut off when her target shot past her in a rush to escape his accumulated enemies. He wasn't the man with tattered wings, but he _was _ her next paycheck.

Shina wheeled around and followed the man silently down the street and into a nearby alley.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself drawing the blades beneath her sleeves with a flick of her wrist.

She moved like lightning, so quickly he didn't know what hit him, and so silently that even her prey was unaware of her presence until it was too late.

With an arrogant smirk she scaled the alley wall and landed effortlessly on the roof at the top of it.

That was where she saw the man in black.

He was clearly sleeping, as his breath was slow and steady, and his eyes were closed. Shina snickered at him, as she made her way passed the sleeping man.

"Nice kill... for a _human._" he spat the last word as if disgusted by the mere thought.

Shina scoffed, with her back to the man, but her senses honed in on his every movement.

"I suppose you think _you _could do better?" She spat back.

The man was on his feet in an instant, sword drawn as his smirked at her.

Shina rolled her eyes, "oh impressive..." she drawled sarcastically, turning to face him.

The girl dodged him easily, catching his sword with minimal effort, he swept her feet out from under her and she brought her free fist up into his gut.

They were at a standstill, Shina smirked, "Pretty good... for a demon." she smirked.

_"Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change__the world,_

_I just want to leave it colder"_

The familair melody echoed in Shina's ears, and she reached for her phone, eying the man in black carefully as she got to her feet and allowed him to sheathe his sword.

"What?" She growled into the celluar device.

"Where are you?" asked the cold harsh voice of her master.

"Tokyo, I took care of your problem..." The man in black was obviously listening, but Shina didn't care.

"Good... then I have another job for-"

"Sorry... I have a problem of my own to take care of... you want another job done call one of your mindless freaks in for it."

"Shina..." he growled in warning, "you will not like the consequences of leaving my employment-"

"Is that a threat Conley?" She hissed.

"Yes... If a dog doesn't obey it's master then of what use is it? A dog that does not obey has no reason to live."

Shina snorted, "Do not lecture _me _fool... I do as I please."

"I will send my-"

"Send your men, Conley, but only if you want them to die... I will kill anyone who stands in my way."

With that said Shina chunked the phone over her shoulder, allowing it to crash down into the alley below.

The man in black snorted, but didn't speak.

Shina shoved her hands in her pocket, "Later," she called back to him giving him a half-hearted backwards wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Angel

Chapter Two: Water

"Y-yes ma'am right away ma'am..." The man behind the counter stuttered.

Shina rolled her eyes at him, "R-room 423 is open is that-"

"Give me the key," she growled holding out her hand.

The man handed her the key, and Shina headed for the stairwell.

Four flights of stairs and twenty three rooms later Shina was standing in a dimly lit room.

She shrugged her backpack off and did a routine search of the room before unzipping her bag and withdrawing a few defensive weapons and setting up undetectable traps up near all windows and ventalation shafts. Shina bolted the front door and, satisfied with her work, set off to take a shower.

_Damn fool thinks he can use me like some chamber maid... heh... can't wait to send him back the heads of all those foolish men he sends for me....__**nice kill ... for a human...**_

Shina blinked, wondering what was so interesting about her encounter with the man in black earlier, it was odd to have that voice playing in her mind.

_He __**was **__rather attractive, and he didn't bother to ask any questions... heh... under different circumstances we might have been fri- comrades._

Shina didn't beleive in friendship anymore, there was no such thing as a friend, there were only allies and enemies in this blackened world she'd built for herself.

Turning off the tap, Shina stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, not bothering to look into the mirror as she ran a comb through her hair and put on a clean black training outfit.

She took up a post near the front door of the one room apartment, leaning up against the wall fully clothed and fully armed, to get some light rest.

Up at the crack of dawn, Shina packed up all her weapons and checked out of her apartment.

She stopped at a pay phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah who is it?"

"Shina."

The gruff person on the other end of the line didn't seem surprised.

"Who'd you piss off this time?"

Shina snorted, "If I was worried about them I wouldn't be calling..."

The gruff voice growled at her, "Dimwit! I won't take you in until I'm aware of what sort of danger you're in."

Shina scoffed, "I'm not the one who's in danger..."

The gruff person was getting impatient, "You have five seconds to tell me who-"

"Conley is sending his dogs after me, but that isn't what I'm worried about."

"Idiot! You pissed of Conley?!"

Shina snorted, "Yeah so what? I want information on that bat winged freak and I need a place to stay where I can get it..."

"You mean you want a place near a portal to spirit world." The gruff voice snorted.

"hn."

"Fine. But I'm not going to help you, you're on your own."

"Many thanks, master Genkai." Shina half snarled, before hanging up the phone.

Alarms went off in her head as Shina stepped out onto the sidewalk, unfazed she drew the knife in her right shoulder sheath and slashed at her attacker before he could reach her. Three more took his place and she smirked, scuffing her boot on the pavement and swinging her foot up to meet the throats of all three men. They fell around her in a bloody heap as Shina put away her knife and scuffed her boot again to withdraw the blade built into her boot.

A woman screamed nearby, immeadiately followed by the screams of other occupants of the sidewalk.

Shina smirked, satisfied with her work as she shoved her hands into her pockets and walked towards the forest.

She arrived at Master Genkai's in a matter of seconds, and almost immeadiately sensed a familair ki.

"Well well well..." she called out to a nearby tree, "the man in black reappears..."

The man opened one eye, in acknowledgement, then closed it again to show that he didn't care.

Shina scoffed at him, "Should have known the fool's too stupid to put together more than five words."

She caught the blade of the man's sword with the knife from her hip sheath. "Heh... not fast enough little man." she taunted.

The man in black slashed at her and she sidestepped his attack, repeating the movement boredly with each slash of the man's sword.

"If you aren't going to fight seriously then why fight?" she snarled finnally.

Suddenly a blurry red blob manuvered it's way into her line of vision. "Hiei is forbidden to take human life."

Shina scoffed, as the red headed man spoke, "How very noble of you to interfere..." she spat, "it isn't as if he could kill me at this rate anyway..."

"Move." The one called Hiei hissed, "So I can kill her."

Shina scoffed, "try it dwarfman."

Hiei made a move for her and she grinned prepared to dodge him, but both of them barely dodged a massive blue ball of spirit energy.

"You can kill each other later, Shina get your ass inside before I kick it."

Shina scowled at the old woman, giving Hiei one final glare, before making her way into the temple.

"Shina! How long has it been?" Koenma asked as she entered the temple.

"Not long enough..." she drawled, kicking her feet up and onto Genkai's table.

"Why are you here Koenma? I thought I was supposed to come to you."

"Yes well, I have a favor to ask..."

"No."

"I will give you the information you want on one condition Shina... I may be in need of your assistance."

"Give me the information or I will steal it myself." She drawled.

"I'm afraid that is no longer possible, Spirit World has updated it's information process. All recent files are stored on a massive super computer, Only I know the password, also, the computer is behind sixteen different high security doors that destroy any one who attempts to open them-"

"Speak diaper man or I will cease your existance." Shina growled irritably.

Genkai smacked her in the back of the head, "Get your feet off my table nitwit."

Shina obliged, with a scowl at the elder woman.

Koenma stood up straighter and cleared his throat, "I want you to help my detectives find Tryan Conley."

Shina scoffed at him, "Why is that oaf even _on _your wanted list Koenma?" 

Koenma looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's been selling human body parts to the Makai as goods..."

Shina scoffed at him. _ That ain't all he does..._ she thought getting to her feet.

"Fine, but after this you give me the information I want, or I will kill you where you stand."

Koenma seemed nervous as he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Angel

Chapter three: Dance with the devil

"Move your ass detective, before I kick it," Shina growled at her new annoyance.

Yusuke snorted, "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Of course I'm in a bad mood you fool! You and your ogre friend kept me awake all night with your screams... perhaps you should reconsider your chosen mating spot."

Yusuke paled, "Hey... it wasn't like that.. we were- Kuwabara... we were fighting okay?! "

Shina scowled, "I don't _care _nor do I have any desire to hear the details of your strange relationship with the oaf... I simply wish to find Conley and terminate our alliance."

"Yusuke, perhaps it would be wise to duck..." Kurama, whom Shina recognized as the red head from before, pointed out.

"What? Why?"

Shina and Hiei attacked each other on sight, trying to rip each others throats out.

A moment later both fighters were sent crashing backwards into opposite walls and a very irked Genkai was standing in the center of the room. "If you don't quit your squabbling I'm going to kick _both _ your asses."

Both Hiei and Shina snorted arrogantly and crossed their arms.

Yusuke blinked at the simultaneous reaction of the two, "Did- they just-"

Kurama silenced him, "It would be ill advised to point such things out at this point in time Yusuke..."

The flight to America was fairly uneventful, thanks to Spirit World Hiei was able to bring his weapon aboard the plane undetected, and thanks to Shina's experience with that sort of thing, she managed to board the plane with a large variety of weapons.

Kurama had taken a seat near Shina, and had even made an attempt at conversation, but she thouroghly ignored the red head.

The only person she bothered to pay any attention to at all was the orange headed oaf... he seemed familair, like someone she had known in a past life or something, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out who he was or why he seemed familair.

Still the attention to him was hardly noticeable even to someone who was looking for it, not that anyone was.

It was only when the gang had landed in New Jersey that there was really any excitement. For Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had never been to America, it was an occassion to get as excited as teenage boys can get with out looking like teenage girls. For Kurama, who had been to the states once before with his 'father', it was really nothing more than a mild interest in the differences between this city and the one he'd been to last. For Hiei it was all the same no matter which human city he was in, humans were all just as stupid to him here as they had been in Japan.

The only variation in human stupidity the fire apparition had seen so far was Shina herself, and even then she was pushing on borderline. Never the less, she'd peaked his curiousity, he was sure the girl was in over her head, even if she didn't realize it herself. He wasn't quite sure why it seemed she was in trouble, as he hadn't seen any real indications of danger at all, but his gut was telling him that she was going to get them all into more trouble than they'd bargained for; or in his case, than Koenma had blackmailed him into.

Shina led them to a building, obviously abandoned, and hidden from veiw in one of the darkest alleys in the city. Shina kicked the door in, either forgetting that the other fighters weren't prepared, or simply not caring.

Somehow she had known it would be empty, "Kurama," she half growled.

The red head looked to her curiously, "make sure they don't touch anything..."

Kurama seemed to gather that Shina wished to search the place for some sign that would point them in whatever direction Conely had gone. The moment she was gone Yusuke spoke up, "anybody else get the feeling we're about to get involved in some deep shit?" He asked staring after the girl.

"So, you can sense it too..." Hiei growled, "what about you Kurama?"

Kurama nodded, "yes, unfortunately I believe there may be something very dangerous up ahead."

"aw jeeze guys, I can't feel nothing." Kuwabara said.

Shina returned empty-handed, with a scowl on her face.

"He might have gone to Florida, but there's nothing to support that idea... personally I think he may have packed up and left for Chicago..."

Shina was obviously not happy about the idea that her prey was in the great windy city.

"What's so bad about Chicago?" Yusuke asked.

For a moment it seemed like the girl wouldn't answer, but then she stomped off in the direction of the exit grumbling "I used to live there..."

Shina found them a place to stay, it wasn't a very clean place, and it may have been slightly illegal but it was managable at least. Once they'd settled in she pulled out a list of phone numbers, and began to make calls, eventually leaving the cruddy old building to speak more privately. When she returned she had a list of names and an even deeper scowl than before.

"We leave at six tomorrow morning, I suggest you get some sleep," she half snapped when she re-entered the dirty apartment at midnight.

Shina took up post near the door, she hadn't slept in at least a week and it didn't seem like she would get to sleep now either. The swordsman in the window across the room from her may not have seemed like the type to kill someone in thier sleep, but she wasn't going to give him that chance either.

Hiei seemed unconcerned and for a time simply sat in silence, with his eyes closed.

Shina had taken to carving a piece of wood she'd found on the floor, she was bored, as usual.

"Why are you not eager to return to your home?" Hiei asked out of nowhere, half expecting the question to go unanswered. For a long moment it did just that, Shina wondered where the question had come from and why it had been the swordsman who asked, she chunked the wood to the side and fixed her gaze on the wall to her left.

"Because it is no longer my home..."

Hiei caught on immeadiately to what the girl was hiding, "You're running away..."

Shina didn't respond, the words were true but she would neither admit nor defy them.

"From who?" He asked after a minute or two.

Shina scoffed at him, unwilling to answer.

Hiei didn't seemed bothered he didn't care if she answered or not.

"Masaaki, Kenta."

This surprised the fire apparition, and he narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Why would Demon World's most feared assassin be after a foolish human female?" he half hissed at her.

Shina sneered at him, "Why would a half breed like you care to ask?" she spat back.

Hiei was up in an instant and had the tired girl pinned to the wall in an instant, with the blade pressing into her throat. "You'll do good to watch that tongue of yours," he growled dangerously, "I might make it worth my time to kill you..."

Shina returned his glare full force, "Go ahead then, your friends are asleep, so what's stopping you?" she growled inching her bared throat more snuggly against the blade; "Kill me..." she sneered, "I dare you."

Hiei smirked at the challenge and sheathed his blade arrogantly, "And here I thought you might have half a brain."

Before Shina could reply she noticed a huge dark blob flying towards the window.

In an explosion of glass Shina launched herself at the creature, latching onto its tattered black wings and drawing the blade in her boot. The creature twisted in the air causing the angry female to dangle like some sort of doll from it's back as it moved to new heights in the sky.

"Foolish human," it snarled, "you've signed your death warrant!"

Shina swung herself up and onto the things stomach with a great amount of effort, "You signed YOURS the day you killed my family!" she snarled, emmbedding her knife into the creature's bare chest.

It let out an angonized wailed and went spiraling out of control as it attempted to slice the girl to ribbons before its inevitable death.

Shina stabbed it again and again, as tears flooded her vision, she didn't care if she died killing this thing as long as she made sure it was dead.

In one final act of vengence the shadow creature wrapped its claws around the girl, preventing her escape as it plummeted to the earth below.


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Angel

Chapter Four: Break My Fall

Every part of the girl's body seemed to be twisted in some form or fashion, those injuries alone would have been the end of any normal human female. It was obvious to Hiei that the girl should not be breathing, not only because of her twisted limbs but also due to the extent of damage she had taken _before_ her four story suicide dive. The amount of blood surrounding the girl made it an incredible feat that her body was still taking in short shallow breaths.

He picked her up, out of obligation to his comrades and to his mission, as gently and carefully as he could manage. He had enough experience to know one wrong move could give the female a one way ticket to the Spirit World. As much as he'd enjoy sending her there himself, the fire apparition knew that it was not the time for settling incompetent quarrels.

Kurama woke to the distinct, metallic, scent of blood, and knew immeadiately something was wrong.

His first thought was that Hiei and Shina had pushed each other too far, but the thought vanished when he discovered that Hiei was carrying the female in through the window, and that the scent of another demon lingered around them.

He was on his feet in an instant.

As the days passed, Hiei found himself constantly reminding himself how stupid the human girl was. He wondered what could have provoked her to jump out a window and attack the shadow demon. Granted, it had come entirely too close to her hideout, and he had been about to destroy it himself, but the manner in which she'd launched herself at it, the way she'd slaughtered the thing without a second's consideration for her own life; it was as if she was in some sort of killing rage, as if she was willing to destroy the thing no matter the consequences.

Hiei half snorted at this, the fool hadn't put any thought into the attack at all, she could have easily killed the lower-class scum without recieving so much as a scratch, but instead she had thrown herself into battle without any thought what so ever. What an idiot.

"FUCKING BLOODY HELL! DYING HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!"

Hiei snorted, 'so the idiot lived after all.'

Shina opened her eyes to see Kuwabara and Yusuke, "Damn. It's you two."

"Hey! She's awake!"

"You could have told us you were suicidal," Yusuke joked.

Shina snarled at him, "Go blow yourself detective."

Kurama chuckled at the look on Yusuke's face.

"Shina it isn't wise to-"

"Shut it red I gotta bone to pick with the red eyed freak."

Hiei sneered arrogantly at the woman as she stumbled angrily into the room. She marched right up to him, got in his face, glaring at him all the while and said, "Thank you."

Shina winced as pain shot across her abdomen, and she pitched forward and into the surprised fire apparition.

"Tch. Idiot." Hiei scoffed as the unconcious woman fell limp against him.

"She's quite the fireball isn't she?" Kurama half chuckled.

Hiei growled, appearantly taking it as a personal insult, "Do you have a death wish fox?"

Yusuke laughed now "Looks like somebody's a little possessive..."

Kuwabara caught on laughing as well, "Yeah I think hamster legs likes Shina!"

Hiei unsheathed his sword, and suddenly everyone in the room froze.

"It would seem we are not alone..." Kurama said, drawing a red rose from his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Angel

Chapter Five: Unknown Soldier

"Shina Harutobi! Get up this instant!"

Shina winced, "Aww... ma I don' wanna go to school today..."

"Your friends need you!" The voice snapped shrilly.

"I don't _have _ friends..." Shina sat up tiredly looking around at the bright white that surrounded her, "Where am I?"

A young boy appeared in front of her, "Kill lots of dragons in America okay Shina?!"

Her eyebrow shot up, "Kazuma?"

The boy vanished, leaving Shina puzzled as another apparition appeared to her.

"YOU..." she growled getting to her feet angrilly at the sight of tattered black wings.

The male grinned at her, "Always just out of your reach little Shina..."

Shina threw herself at him, in attack mode, but he disappeared, reappearing behind her.

"Just as foolish as you were the day we met... you remember don't you? How your mother screamed when I took her, How you screamed when her blood covered your tiny body." He grinned sadistically, "How you screamed when I made you mine..."

"Get AWAY from me you BASTARD! I'll kill you!"

Shina found herself backed into a corner as the winged man approached her like a cat that knows his prey can't escape. "There's no where to run now Shina..." he said through a taunting smile as he leaned down to steal her lips away in a rough violent kiss.

Shina screamed in rage and kicked the man away from her, he seemed unfazed as he approached her again and caught her by the hair of the head as she attempted to scramble away.

He forced her to look at him, "Listen well wench, I WILL reclaim what is mine, and if that means I get to go through your new _friends _ to do that I WILL!"

Shina screamed, "I DON'T _HAVE_ ANY FRIENDS!"

A deadly aura surrounded the girl, eating away at her bright white surroundings as a familair voice reached her ears.

"-screaming some nonsense about having friends." Hiei called out.

"She may be having a dream of some sort." Kurama called back.

"One fucking HELL of a dream KURAMA!" Shina shouted angrilly as she opened her eyes to see the massive group of shadow demons in her 'borrowed' apartment.

"Hey look who decided to revisit the land of the concious!" Yusuke called out to her jokingly.

"And already sick of your voice detective!" She shot back.

"I'm going to take that as an 'I missed you Yusuke'" he laughed finishing off a demon with a kick to the face.

Shina jumped into the fray, covering Hiei, who happened to be the only person within five feet of her that wasn't equipped with bat wings.

The demons fell easily and more quickly than expected, Shina pounced on the last of them and was just about to rip off it's head, when she faltered.

"Are you going to the Scarbourough fair? Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme..."

Fear etched its way across Shina's face as she left her enemy in favor of scrambling backwards; Hiei finished the demon off, as everyone in the room stared at Shina with wide eyes.

She looked wildly around the room, cold terror gripping her and refusing to relinquish its hold.

"Remember me to one who lives there... She WILL be a true love of MINE."

The song echoed in the room as the detectives attempted to locate its source; except for Hiei, who for a moment felt as if time had slowed to a halt as he stared into the woman's face. He had never before seen such terror, in all his years in the Makai, after all the demons he'd killed in cold blood, he had _never _seen fear like this. It was a fear that struck a chord deep inside of him. A fear that lit an infuriated flame inside of him, and left him colder than ice at the same time. Who could cause this woman's cool and calloused facade to fall away with the words of a nursery ryhme? What foolishness was this?

Hiei was furious; but he wasn't sure why, all he knew, was that he wanted to _find _ the vile creature that was scaring her. Find it and KILL it.


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Angel

Chapter six: Breakdown

No sooner had this thought struck the fire apparition, than the door was kicked in. The detectives immeadiately recognized the Spirit Defense Force. "Long time no see ass holes." Yusuke said cockily.

The leader snorted, "Hand over the girl Harutobi, Shina by order of Lord Enma."

"Why should we let you have her?" Kurama asked.

"Lord Enma ordered her arrest."

"Yeah yeah we got that you idiot but _why_ did he order her arrest?"

"Harutobi Shina is charged with consorting with one Tryan Conley. Hand her over."

"Her name's Harutobi?!" Kuwabara asked suddenly.

"No _shit _ Sherlock!" Yusuke snapped.

"Your information is wrong, go home." Hiei stated matter-of-factly.

The SDF leader stepped forward "If you refuse to hand her over, then we will take her by force."

He moved towards Shina and all hell broke loose.

Hiei drew his sword again, attacking the leader of the SDF, the SDF then moved to attack the fire apparition while he was occupied with their leader, Yusuke and Kurama moved to fend them off. It was then that Kazuma Kuwabara got an idea.

"Hey! How about we ask her?" He shouted, no one heard him so he restated the question, more loudly than before.

"She's comatose you idiot!" Yusuke barked.

"Well what if we wake her up?"

"She isn't really comatose, it's closer to a state of shock," Kurama put in.

"Well how do we 'unshock' her?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

''Come on Harutobi, get it together..." Shina thought furiously, "I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later... Dammit! I didn't waste eleven years of my life training so I could let that freak scare me!"

She stumbled around for a bit, wondering where she was. She could make out the faint outline of trees around her, and assumed she was in a forest of some sort. "This place is 100 percent suspicious..." she murmured aloud.

Up ahead Shina could see two figures, both seemingly human, she approached them hoping to get some information, instead her breath hitched.

She recognized herself in an instant; but it was the other figure that shocked her.

"You're a fool if you think you can handle this on your own." Hiei growled.

"Since when do _you _care what I do?!" the figment of Shina snapped.

Shina blinked, curiousity peaked.

"I don't." Hiei spat.

Figment Shina's face fell ever so slightly, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Hiei admitted through gritted teeth.

"HEY!" Kuwabara's voice interuptted the scene " you still in there Harutobi?!"

The foggy scenery began to fade," You can't be all shocky okay?! You gotta wake up!"

Shina raised an eyebrow as the scenery vanished completely.

"You gotta tell me how many dragons you killed remember?!"

"Dragons?" Shina wondered why that seemed like something she should remember.

Kuwabara shook Shina again, as his friends fought off the SDF, "Hey! You promised you'd tell me about America remember?!"

Shina blinked up at him, and a scowl shot across her face, "What the hell are you on about Kazuma?"

Suddenly it hit her, Shina's eyes widened in recognition, "Kazuma?!"

The carrot top nodded.

"Now is not the time for emotional reunions!" Hiei hissed angrilly, "tell them about Conley."

Shina scoffed, "why would I do that?"

"because if you don't then we will be forced to send you with them." Kurama stated, "The Spirit World believes you are working with Conley."

"oh." Shina said standing up. "Listen up you Spirit World Freaks! I, Harutobi, Shina, work for no one!"

Everyone still concious in the room stopped to look at the girl, she seemed to realize this suddenly and put on her best scowl. " Harutobi, Shina, you are under arrest. We have orders to bring you back dead or alive, which do you prefer?" The leader of the SDF sneered.

Shina scoffed at him, "You can take me, if you can catch me..."

With that she vanished from their sight.

The SDF, Kazuma, and Yusuke were all very surprised.

"Holy hell! She's as fast as Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"After her!" The SDF leader shouted to his men, they gathered their unconcious comrades and took off in pursuit of the female.

A few minutes passed before Kuwabara asked, "What if they catch her? How're we gonna find-"

Hiei smirked, "You really are a fool did you think she could lead a chase in her condition?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed confused, "How long do you intend to stay up there?" Hiei asked aloud.

"I wanted to see how long it would take the idiots to realize I was still in the room..." Shina replied dropping down from the old wooden rafters in the roof and landing smoothly beside Kurama.

"How the hell-" Yusuke started.

"You're wasting time." Hiei growled at Shina.

She scowled at him, "yeah yeah... follow me, I was ready to get out of this dump anyway..."


	7. Chapter 7

Evil Angel

Chapter Seven:Had Enough

_**Hey I'm back with another chapter, this one sort of speeds things up abit, but there is still much chaos to come... Anyway enjoy! -hieisdarkdragonchick**_

Despite Shina's subtle attempts at hiding it, it was obvious the wiser members of the group that she was not well. Not only were a few of her old wounds open, but she was constantly scanning the area ahead of her, as if expecting someone to attack her at any given moment.

Kurama recognized paranoia, and Hiei knew enough of the ailment to guess that Shina was very paranoid.

He didn't have to use his jagan to guess who she was expecting, but what he couldn't guess, was why Masaaki, Kenta would be after a human.

Below Hiei's bandanna his jagan eye began to glow, but no sooner had the fire apparition entered the girl's mind, than a seething Shina threw a punch at his face.

Hiei dodged it easily, and arrogantly puched her back. Shina, suddenly feeling dizzy, took the punch, it did absolutely nothing to help her ever growing headache.

"Shina you alright? You don't look so good..." Yusuke started.

"That was uncalled for Shorty! You hit a girl!" Kazuma shouted in protest.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "Yusuke!"

The detective followed Kurama's gaze, peering through a convenietly forming fog, and caught sight of a tall suave man. Shina collapsed, and Yusuke caught her awkwardly, still staring at the figure in the fog, "WHY THE HELL IS HE JUST STANDING THERE?!" The detective shouted in irritation to Kurama.

"I think, he wants us to follow him..." Kuwabara said in surprise.

"I agree with Kuwabara... It seems he would like to help her," Kurama stated curiousity peaked.

Hiei bristled at the thought, his instincts were screaming out against the idea. He glared at Kurama, "Her wounds can be treated without that man's aid."

"oh lighten up Hiei," the detective drawled tiredly, "the guy wants ta help let 'em..." Yusuke yawned.

"I quite agree..." Kurama said, eyes drooping warily.

Obviously something was wrong here; the oaf let out a loud pig like noise, alerting everyone to the fact that he was sleeping.

Hiei did not feel the least bit drowsy as he shot his comrades a glare that clearly questioned their intelligence.

The man approached, and Hiei drew his sword.

He had a deadly aura, and eyes blacker than any Hiei had ever encountered. He also had an amused smirk on his face, half hidden by strands of long greasy black hair.

"Keep your crimson eyes upon Lenore; lest you see her nevermore!" The man shouted in a birdlike sqawk.

Before Hiei could respond, the fog lifted and the man had vanished. 'What a fool' he thought looking at the spot where the other male had been moments ago. His eyes fell suspiciously on the unconcious Shina, and he stared, irritation gnawing away at his insides.

"Stupid girl..." He growled, once again wondering why there were so many freaks after her.

His eyes flew towards the sky at the sound of a sqawking bird, the raven circled him once and vanished.

Hiei snorted, and threw Shina carelessly over his shoulder. Kurama and the others were waking up slowly. Once the woman was conscious again, Hiei would demand answers; He'd had enough of the girl's foolish games, his patience was at its end.

None of the boys knew where Shina had intended on taking them; but they all agreed that it was not safe to remain where they were. It was Kurama leading the way this time, mentally conversing with Hiei about the most strategic place to stay, as it was clear that Shina had a large group of 'followers'. Hiei thought it best to pick a place where they could not be tracked down, Kurama agreed, but also thought it wise to find a place where, if attacked, they would immeadiately have the advantage. As none of the buildings in Chicago seemed to match these terms, Hiei was even more irritable than before.

Hiei scowled as Shina stirred with a pained groan, "twenty third avenue, twenty third house, twenty third floor." She muttered, pointing at a building to the right, before she realized she was being carried.

Had she had the energy to protest against her position, the human would have given Hiei an ear full, but as it was, she barely had the energy to remember what her name was.

"Who is Lenore?" Hiei growled without warning.

Shina grumbled something inaudible into his back.

Hiei dropped her roughly, much to Yusuke and Kuwabara's dislike.

Shina attempted to glare at the fire apparition but failed epically, "None of your business."

The short fuse that was Hiei's patience exploded into flames; and Shina found herself being shaken as he lifted her by the collar of her shirt.

"I will ask you once more-" Hiei hissed before he was intteruptted.

"Lenore, Lenore, the long lost Lenore," came an eeriely soothing voice.

Hiei's eyes widened in sudden shock, and Shina began to tremble.

"Nevermore Nevermore," the man continued cheerily.

"What the hell? Is he trying to confuse us?" Yusuke asked.

"He's speaking in riddles." Kurama clarified.

"He's creepin' me out?!" Kuwabara shouted.

The owner of the voice appeared from the darkness that surrounded them.

"That's the guy who knocked us out!" Yusuke shouted.

The man chuckled, " On the contrary, that was my brother, who warned you all to run for cover."

Shina had ripped herself out of Hiei's vice grip, and now stood with her aura raging around her in a flaming fury. "Lenore..." the man began, but Shina attacked furiously.

"I-AM-GROWING-EXTREMELY- TIRED- OF YOUR RHYMING GAMES!" She shouted as the man easily blocked her every blow.

Shina lunged at him with her knife, the an sidestepped her fluidly and brought his elbow down on her. Shina was already panting for breath, her previous wounds preventing her from getting back on her feet, though she made a feirce attempt.

Yusuke aimed his finger, and Kuwabara drew his sword, but the man merely knealt down and gently whispered "Together we shall be once more Lenore..." and then, as if he'd been longing to for years, he gave Shina a rough violent kiss, bruising her chin and lips as he did so.

Shina struggled against him with what little strength she had left, but it was futile. In the end it was Hiei who stopped the bruising kiss, with a swipe of his sword. The man moved to dodge it, leaving Shina to steam in her increased fury.

Yusuke threw her arm around his shoulders, pulling her to her feet. "You alright?" He asked concernedly.

Shina growled.

"Who _is _this guy?" Kuwabara wondered aloud as he watched the man dodge Hiei with unusual ease.

"That," Shina hissed bitterly, "is Masaaki, Kenta."


	8. Chapter 8

Evil Angel

Chapter 8

Shina was livid, Hiei was fighting **her **enemy, "HIIIIIIEEEEEIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she roared angrilly.

Whether the fire apparition replied or not Shina didn't hear, she pulled forcefully away from Yusuke, sinking to the ground almost immeadiately.

She forced herself onto weak wobbling legs, and moved towards the fighting men.

"Back off Hiei! This is **my ** fight!"

Hiei snorted, eyes never leaving his opponent, "You couldn't fight _**Kuwabara **_in that state."

"Hey! What're you tryin' to say little man?!" Kazuma shouted in retaliation.

Kenta laughed aloud, "I'm afraid our time has run out... I must leave without a doubt... Stay concious and you will see... Lenore is coming with me."

Hiei scoffed, "Awfully confident for someone who's running away."

His eyes widened as Shina stole her opportunity to attack the off gaurd assassin.

_NO._

"DIE MASAAKI!"

It was over in an instant, Shina's attack had missed, but Masaaki Kenta was a killer by instict and trained in the art of never missing his target, his clawed hand peirced her abdomen.

Hiei's breath hitched in his throat, as he stared wide eyed at the girl silently begging her to breathe.

Shina attempted to unleash a furious scream, and found that she had only enough strength left to unleash the fury in a deadly glare.

Kurama and the others looked on in disbelieving horror, as Shina went limp.

That was when Kurama saw it, the rage in Hiei's eyes, the moment Shina died Hiei's aura flared in a furious, livid, feircesome flame.

Masaaki laughed, tossing the girl to the side, "oops, poor Lenore... she's no m-"

"HER NAME IS SHINA ASSHOLE!" Yusuke screamed angrilly shooting his spirit gun at the assassin. Hiei's attacks were more swift than ever before, even Yusuke had missed the movements of the dragon weilder.

"Shina! Hey, you can get up! Just like last time..." Kazuma called out to the girl now hanging limply in his arms, shaking her desperately.

"Hey! Get up! You still gotta tell me about America!"

"Kuwabara...." Kurama started gentley towards the frightened teen.

"Dammit Shina, I'll never forgive you if you don't keep your promise! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake u-"

"Kuwabara, she _can't._" Kurama said, swallowing the lump in his throat, as he pried the girl from his friend's arms.

Kenta was having considerably less fun than before, the swordsman was faster than he had anticipated, he barely had time to dodge the man's blade. He would have to leave soon, preferably before his opponent killed him. Already bleeding due to his carelessness around the swordsman, Masaaki, Kenta decided on a plan of action.

He put all of his energy into knocking the fire apparition backwards, and used the split second of distraction to rip open a portal and slip inside.

Hiei cursed, furiously, his unreleased rage taking form in a blood chilling scream.

Masaaki, Kenta staggered into his master's office, knowing the man would not be happy to hear that he had left the girl's body behind.

"I assume you have the girl?" spat a cool voice in the darkness.

"No sire." Kenta gulped.

"Kill him."

Men appeared from the shadows, each attacking him.

"Sire! The girl is dead!" He cried, fighting for his life, "please sire I don't understand!"

"I wanted the girl ALIVE!" roared Kenta's master.

"Then hear me out sire!"

"Speak!"

"I can get her back for you!" Kenta screamed in terror, dodging blows and knife swipes as he did so.

"Leave us."

Kenta sighed in relief as the shadow men vanished into the darkness once more.

"Koenma can help right?" Kazuma asked. "like with Genkai and Urameshi..."

Kurama shook his head, "I don't think so Kuwabara."

"Well we gotta do something..." Yusuke put in.

"We can't go to see Koenma with the SDF after her, even if he _could _fix this, He'd have to arrest her the moment she opened her eyes." Kurama pointed out.

"Well do you have any better ideas? We can't sit around doing nothing." Yusuke said irately.

Kazuma let his eyes wander to the silent Hiei. The apparition had his back to them, staring out into the distance with his fists clentched angrilly in his pockets.

"OI! Shrimpy, what do you think?" Kuwabara asked in a sudden unexpected and highly unusual attempt to comfort his rival.

Hiei seemed to snap out of his trance, "Take her to Koenma." He growled, _and let anyone __**dare **__to take her before I've had my chance to fight her again._


End file.
